


Une étoile filante

by PeterReed



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Cute, Gen, Innocence, Kids, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Stars, World War II, difficult subject, friendly - Freeform, friends - Freeform, kids in love, newtmas - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterReed/pseuds/PeterReed
Summary: Le 11 juin 1931, Vilma accoucha d'un petit garçon aux quelques cheveux bruns, qu'ils décidèrent de nommer Thomas, Thomas Edison. Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi du 15 juin 1931, Isaac Newton, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les prés vit le jour, au plus grand bonheur de ses parents.Les deux enfants sont meilleurs amis, même si Newt porte une étoile parce qu'il est précieux.





	Une étoile filante

Le couple Edison s'installa, un beau matin, dans une rue paisible de Berlin. Ernst Edison tenait dans ses bras sa femme, tous deux debout dans le salon encore désert, les rayons de soleil entrant par les fenêtres de l'appartement. L'après-midi était douce, la brise légère, les deux jeunes mariés avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Vilma Edison se coiffa d'un foulard en soie, passa sa main sur son trench coat blanc, tentant de le défroisser un peu. Elle se couvrit d'un petit chapeau noir et sortit de chez elle, refermant la porte verte à la couleur fanée. Ses souliers claquèrent sur les marches de l'escalier en bois, dans un tournant étroit elle rencontra un homme en costard gris souris, une fine moustache blonde sur un visage souriant. Elle salua poliment Monsieur Newton, lui et sa femme vivait dans le logement en dessous du leur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, se connaissant à peine. Ils étaient les parfaits voisins, se saluant d'un sourire ou d'un geste de la main puis continuait leur chemin. Vilma descendit dans la rue quelque peu animée, elle referma son manteau et partie d'un pas rapide chercher le journal du matin, le bruit de ses talons sur le sol rythmant sa démarche.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, Ernst ouvrit lentement les yeux, grognant, son esprit encore embué par les histoires de Morphée. Il se retourna dans son lit, d'une main il chercha sa femme à ses côtés, mais la place était vide. Il se redressa, son regard plus alerte se fixant sur les draps froissés à ses côtés. Un bruit se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain, Ernst se leva rapidement, quitta la chambre et traversa le couloir éclairé seulement par la lumière émanant de la salle de bain à la porte entrouverte. Il se précipita dans la petite pièce au carrelage blanc, pour trouver la jeune brune accroupit, les coudes sur la cuvette, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux qu'elle tentait d'épargner. Ernst s'enquit de son état, une main sur le front de sa bien-aimée tremblante. Ses yeux noisette remplis d'inquiétudes. Vilma releva le visage vers son mari, la sueur perlant sur son front, un sourire timide se plaçant sur ses traits. D'une voix douce elle murmura : « Ernst, elle fit une pause, je crois que je suis enceinte... », sa main passa inconsciemment sur son ventre. Le visage de son mari s'illumina et enlaçant sa femme dans ses bras, un sourire comblé apparu sur son visage, faisant écho à celui rayonnant de sa femme. Ils rigolèrent tous deux, les yeux pétillant d'amour et d'ivresse allègre.

Azriel Newton défit sa veste, enleva sa chemise qu'il posa sur le lit aux draps pourpres. Il retira ses chaussures fraichement cirées, s'asseyant sur le matelas, qui s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué, il avait mérité de se reposer un peu, après sa longue journée de travail. C'était sans compter sur sa femme, une jolie femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux auburn, qui déboula dans la chambre comme une tornade. Elle s'assit à côté de son mari, son regard se tournant vers ce dernier. Un sourire menaçait de déformer ses traits, ses yeux bleus cherchant ceux d'Azriel. Celui-ci la regarda avec impatience, il voulait savoir qu'elle était l'origine de cette joie à peine dissimulée. Il leva son sourcil, un regard interrogateur afin de poser une question silencieuse. Moriah rompit le suspense, annonçant de but en blanc, qu'Azriel allait devenir père. L'incrédulité s'afficha sur les traits du blond, il laissa le haut de son corps tomber sur le lit, le choc laissant place à immense sourire. Moriah s'allongea à ses côtés, son mari prenant sa main dans la sienne, et tous deux restèrent un moment dans la chambre, allongé en silence, savourant le moment et la joie qui les animaient.

Le couple Edison se rapprocha peu à peu du couple Newton, Azriel et Ernst sympathisèrent tandis que Vilma et Moriah traversaient ensemble les joies et les douleurs de la grossesse. Ces joyeux événements avaient fondé leur nouvelle et brillante amitié. Les deux couples se retrouvant dans les cafés où dans l'un des deux appartements, discutant du travail, de la vie et des décisions concernant leur futur enfant. Ils planifièrent ensemble les petites chambres, les futurs pères s'aidant mutuellement afin d'aménager les lieux.

Le 11 juin 1931, Vilma accoucha d'un petit garçon aux quelques cheveux bruns, qu'ils décidèrent de nommer Thomas, Thomas Edison. Quelques jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi du 15 juin 1931, Isaac Newton, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les prés vit le jour, au plus grand bonheur de ses parents.

La radio grésilla, la voix du présentateur se brouillant pour laisser place à un son indistinct qui emplit la petite cuisine blanche. Isaac déposa son assiette dans l'évier, regardant son père qui lisait le journal, les sourcils froncés. Sans lever les yeux, celui-ci demanda « Newt tu peux couper la radio ». Le petit blond s'exécuta, habitué au surnom à tel point qu'entendre son nom était devenu étrange. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la radio et l'éteindre. Azriel Newton affichait le même air d'inquiétude depuis quelques années en lisant le journal, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de politique. Newt resta silencieux, regardant sa mère qui passait un bras autour des épaules de son père, lui chuchotant quelque chose, avant de regarder le petit blond. Un sourire sur le visage elle lui demanda s'il voulait aller voir Thomas à l'étage, Newt hocha la tête, ne ratant jamais une occasion de voir son meilleur ami.

Vilma le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, lui ouvrant la porte, avant de le laisser sortir. Newt s'aventura dans les escaliers, grimpant rapidement les marches pour aller à l'étage supérieur. Il ne posait plus de questions, cette situation était déjà arrivée depuis qu'il était petit, son père où sa mère l'envoyait voir Thomas tôt le matin. Le petit garçon avait été surpris au début, mais il n'en était pas moins content. Il avait remarqué que ce genre de situation arrivait souvent quand le « monsieur au regard sévère et à la moustache » apparaissait dans les journaux. Newt s'arrêta devant la porte à la peinture verte et toqua doucement, attendant un peu avant que Thomas lui ouvre, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux garçons se serrèrent dans les bras, heureux de se voir. Thomas lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je savais que tu viendrais, j'ai vu le méchant dans le journal ». Newt hocha la tête, les deux enfants coururent dans la chambre de Thomas sous la réprimande de Vilma « On ne court pas les garçons ! ».

Les murs de la chambre étaient bleus et blancs, un petit lit au centre de la pièce, des vêtements rangés dans un coin et des jouets trainant sur le sol. Newt, comme à chaque fois s'assit sur le lit, attrapant la peluche de Thomas et la serrant contre lui. « Bonjour, M. Minho » dit le blond à l'ours bleu que Thomas reprit, lui faisant bouger la main comme dans un salut, le brun prenant une voix différente pour le faire répondre « Salut M.Newtie ». Le blond sourit, tendant la main pour toucher reprendre de nouveau l'ours en peluche.

Les enfants jouèrent toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que Vilma rentre dans la chambre, les appelants pour manger. Les deux, se pressèrent de se rendre dans la cuisine où l'odeur du repas régnait, alléchante. Ernst durant le repas, demanda des nouvelles des parents de Newt, pendant que celui-ci donnait des petits coups de pied à Thomas de manière complice, les deux garçons s'arrêtant rarement de jouer. La journée s'écoula tel un rêve, c'était ce genre de moment où tout semble être parfait, le soleil encore chaud de l'été éclairait le lit, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et la brise s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, faisant virevolter doucement les rideaux. Newt, en tailleur sur le lit, faisait face à Thomas, serrant la main de l'autre garçon, le monde semblait ne pas pouvoir être aussi paisible. C'était dans ces moments magiques, après une journée ensemble, qu'ils se promettaient de ne jamais se quitter, de vivre dans la maison voisine de l'autre et tout partager.

En fin de soirée, Moriah vient réveiller Newt, emmenant l'enfant encore à moitié endormi dans son vrai lit, lui laissant juste le temps d'embrasser son ami encore endormi sur le front.

La vie continuait son cour, Newt et Thomas allant à l'école, rentrant pour jouer et faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Parfois, le blond allait voir le brun quand ses parents lui demandaient, les journaux semblaient figer son père dans une angoisse grandissante. Newt ne l'avait pas remarqué directement, mais au fur et à mesure, l'atmosphère avait changé, même sa mère avait arrêté de faire semblant parfois, l'inquiétude s'installant progressivement sur son visage. Newt l'avait vus s'énerver contre son père, il les avait vus tous deux silencieux devant les journaux ou écoutant attentivement la radio. Ernst et Vilma étaient inquiets aux aussi, Thomas lui avait raconté les repas silencieux, à croire qu'a l'approche de l'hiver, tout mourrait.

La nuit Newt avait ce sentiment étrange que le monde était en train de s'effriter, s'émiettant au fil du temps, comme si un fruit pourrissait progressivement au soleil, comme si la maladie devenait de plus en plus létale.

 _« Gutentag Berlin, l'automne arrive aujourd'hui, ainsi que la nouvelle décision du Führer.._ _»_ La radio grésilla un moment, déformant la date du jour, ne laissant transparaitre qu'un intelligible _« septembre 1941 »_. Newt sorti de la salle de bains, les cheveux foncés, encore humide, une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il appela sa mère, à la recherche de ses vêtements qui avait disparu, il les avait pourtant posés sur le tabouret. Lorsque le petit garçon passa devant la cuisine, il trouva son père entrain de ramassée les éclats d'un verre qui s'était brisée sur le sol. Le journal du jour était imbibé de café, collant au sol, Newt frissonna, une goutte d'eau froide glissant le long de sa nuque pour être absorbé par le col de son pyjama. Son père lui indiqua que sa mère était dans le salon avec ses vêtements. Newt s'assit sur le vieux canapé, regardant sa mère coudre quelque chose sur la chemise qu'il avait sortie de son armoire ce matin. Il n'osa pas demander ce qu'elle faisait, où ce que c'était avant de voir le résultat sur une pile qui traînait sur le sol, à côté de Moriah.

« Maman.. c'est quoi ? » demanda Newt d'une voix incertaine, désignant ce que tenait sa mère dans la main, celle-ci s'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

Moriah releva la tête vers son fils, son visage aux traits fatigué, résultat du travail de cette nuit, elle avait cousu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit sur ses propres vêtements. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un sourire maladroit, répondant doucement :

« C'est une étoile Newt, une jolie étoile jaune »

Newt se rapprocha de sa mère, regardant l'étoile qui ornait désormais sa chemise, et les autres vêtements sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment joli, mais il ne voulait pas vexer sa mère alors il ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi ? » fût la seule question qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« C'est pour les gens spéciaux, sa mère passa un bras autour de lui. Tu vois Newt, c'est pour les gens uniques, les personnes précieuses, comme toi. Pour te distinguer et montrer au monde combien tu es précieux, combien tu es important, je t'orne d'une étoile jaune comme l'or. »

Newt hocha la tête, incertain, mais il sourit car même si ce n'était pas joli, cela voulait dire qu'il était précieux et il était content.

« Thomas aussi va en avoir une alors ? » dit-il d'une voix plein d'espoir.

Moriah le regarda longtemps, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de serrer le blond contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice, murmurant

« Peut-être, Newt, peut-être ... »

« Tu n'as pas d'étoile Thomas » fit remarquer Newt lorsqu'il vit son ami au pied de l'immeuble, l'attendant pour partir à l'école. Le brun tenait les bretelles de son cartable, ne comprit que lorsqu'il vit le manteau du blond. Il lui demanda ce que c'était, et Newt lui répondit que c'était pour montrer au monde qu'il était précieux, ajoutant d'une voix déçue, qu'il s'attendait à ce que Thomas en ait une, car il était précieux pour lui. Le brun haussa les épaules, ravi tout de même que son ami soit vu à sa vraie valeur, il était après tout une étoile pure et précieuse. Durant tout le chemin, ils jouèrent à compter les personnes « précieuses » qu'ils rencontrèrent dans la rue. Thomas se tenant proche de Newt, lorsque les passants regardaient son ami de manière étrange, sûrement jaloux de son étoile pensa-t-il.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, l'atmosphère s'alourdit au fil de la journée, certains enfants « précieux » se retrouvaient quelque peu isoler, leurs amis les évitant. Newt regarda Thomas avec incompréhension, ce dernier ne comprenant pas non plus la situation, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il resterait avec Newt. D'une main ferme il prit celle du blond, le regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu es précieux Newt, alors c'est à moi de rester avec toi, pour qu'on ne puisse pas t'empêcher de briller » dit-il en posant sa main sur l'étoile de son ami, un air déterminé sur le visage. Les jours de la semaine passèrent rapidement, mais les enfants « précieux » se retrouvèrent progressivement mis à l'écart, ignoré par leurs amis puis leur camarades.

Le samedi s'écoulait doucement, une fois encore Newt se trouvait chez les Edison, fuyant l'angoisse qui régnait dans son propre salon, pour se réfugier chez Thomas. Leurs parents s'étaient réunis pour avoir une « conversation d'adulte » comme lui avait dit son père. Alors, il était monté voir Thomas, les deux amis avaient joué durant trois bonnes heures, passant de Monsieur Minho, au monde imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient inventé sur leur île, où ils étaient tous les deux, emmêler dans les draps du lit. Maintenant, ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le parquet, dessinant sur une feuille blanche ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Newt détaillant le visage de Thomas qui portait un œil au beurre noir. Le brun s'était disputé avec un autre enfant qui avait insulté Newt à cause de son étoile.

« Pourquoi j'en ai pas Newt ? », la question surprie le concerner qui sortit de ses pensées, regardant le brun avec un air d'incompréhension.

« D'étoile, je veux dire ... Je ne suis pas assez « précieux » ? » rajouta Thomas, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'incompréhension.

Newt passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à la question de son ami. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de relever la tête vers l'autre garçon qui continuait de parler.

« Enlève ton haut » coupa Newt en se mettant en position assise invitant son ami à faire de même. Thomas n'hésita pas, ouvrant sa chemise aux rayures bleues, laissant Newt se pencher vers son torse avec un stylo plume. Doucement, le blond dessina, tant bien que mal, sur le corps du brun, qui rigolait sous la sensation. Newt plissa les yeux, sa langue entre ses lèvres, se concentrant. Quand il eût fini, il se recula dans un bruit victorieux. Thomas baissa le regard pour voir une étoile faite à l'encre, au niveau de son cœur. Elle ressemblait à celle que portait Newt sur ses vêtements. D'un coup le garçon sauta au cou de son sauveur, serrant Newt contre lui, s'éloignant quelque peu pour lui sourire.

« On est pareil maintenant ! » cria-t-il, brandissant ses deux bras dans l'air et il bondit sur ses pieds.

Newt rigola doucement, plissant les yeux et se releva à son tour, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Thomas l'embrassa sur la joue. Le blond ouvrit écarquilla ses yeux noisette, rougissant tandis que Thomas recommençait en le remerciant encore une fois.

Le lendemain, Newt trouva sa mère endormie sur le canapé, son père dont les cernes devenaient de plus en plus marqués, fouillait dans les placards vides de la cuisine. Newt savait qu'il avait perdu son travail, peut-être parce qu'il était trop « précieux ». Pourtant, son père ne semblait pas heureux de son statut. Newt quitta la maison sans un mot, claquant la porte de son appartement, prêt à retrouver Thomas.

En descendant les escaliers, à son retour, il trouva sa mère en train de ramasser les quelques courses qu'elle avait faites et qui s'étalaient sur les marches. Le blond et son ami l'aidèrent à tout ramener chez eux, Moriah expliquant qu'on l'avait bousculée. Thomas rentra chez lui, après avoir dit en revoir à la famille Newton. L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, Newt aidant sa mère dans la cuisine. Ils préparèrent le diner puis mirent la table en attendant le retour du père. Ils finirent par manger tous deux lorsque Moriah décida qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Azriel finit par rentrer, la nuit étant bien entamée, Newt n'arrivant pas à s'endormir l'entendit rentrer. Un long silence lui parvient puis un bruit de dispute. Son père voulait partir, quitter Berlin, tandis que sa mère essayait de lui dire qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Newt se tourna dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi ils devaient partir. Au fond de lui, il savait que les choses n'étaient plus comme elles avaient l'habitude d'être. Ses parents ne dormaient presque plus, ils se nourrissaient principalement avec l'argent que les Edison leur fournissaient. Le blond avait remarqué que ses camarades l'évitaient soigneusement, que les gens ne faisaient plus attention à lui si ce n'était pour le regarder de travers, heureusement il avait Thomas pour prétendre que rien n'avait changé.

Il entendit le bruit d'un objet qui se brise sur le sol, il sursauta, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se leva, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, récupérant les clés sur le meuble du couloir au passage. Il ouvrit la porte et parti se réfugier chez Thomas, grimpant à toute vitesse les escaliers et sonnant à la porte à la peinture verte écaillée. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Ernst ouvrit la porte, le regard hagard, se grattant le menton, surpris de voir Newt. Celui-ci lui demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit avec Thomas. Ernst s'accroupit pour faire face au garçon, lui passant une main dans les cheveux avant de l'emmener dans la chambre de son fils.

Thomas se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit un corps se coller contre le sien, il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Newt. Le petit blond semblait misérable, serrant une vieille peluche en forme de lapin contre lui, il se glissait sous le drap s'excusant de l'avoir réveillé. Le brun bailla avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, et Newt lui expliqua. Il lui dit que même s'il était « précieux », les gens semblaient lui en vouloir, que tout allait de travers et que le temps où ils étaient tous les deux tranquillement dans la chambre en train de jouer en été lui manquait. Thomas prit sa main, le regardant dans les yeux et Newt ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment chaud, confortable qui chassait l'angoisse et l'inquiétude de son cœur, il avait l'impression que le monde était de nouveau normal.

« Je ne t'ignorais jamais ... je te le promets, Newt, je te le promets. » murmura le brun contre lui.

Newt souris doucement, il voulait remercier son ami mais sa gorge était prise par l'émotion. Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler un mot, Thomas l'embrassa, et ce n'était pas sur la joue cette fois. Newt en eut le souffle coupé, mais il ne recula pas, au contraire. L'instant s'écoula tout en douceur, avant que les deux enfants se séparent, se souriant l'un à l'autre.

« Je t'aime Newt » murmura finalement Thomas et Newt répondit avant de s'endormir.

« Je t'aime aussi Tommy ».

La nuit était paisible, ses parents étaient endormis, rien ne bougeait dans l'appartement. Thomas était assis sur son lit, recouvert par les couvertures, incapable de trouver le sommeil, trop inquiet pour son ami Newt. Enfin, son amoureux plutôt, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire qui fana aussi vite qu'il avait fleuri. Ses yeux ouverts distinguaient vaguement la forme des meubles de sa chambre dans le noir. Le sentiment d'angoisse que lui avait transmis Newt, le dévorait littéralement. S'il ne jouait, ne lisait pas, n'étudiait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Newt, à la façon dont on l'avait mis à l'écart des autres à l'école, contre sa volonté. Ce matin le professeur les avait vus se tenant la main, il avait retenu Thomas durant la récréation, lui disant qu'il devrait mieux choisir ses fréquentations, que ses parents auraient honte de lui s'il traînait avec les « traitres ». Le brun en était resté abasourdi, incapable de comprendre comment on pouvait lui reprocher d'aimer Newt, d'être avec lui. Et ce mot, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son ami, que le professeur avait utilisé. Thomas en avait parlé à sa mère, s'emportant contre celle-ci qui ne voulait rien faire. Pourquoi le monde avait pourri, telle une pomme se desséchant sous la chaleur ?

Il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, rêvant d'une école où Newt n'était plus là, il avait une étoile sur sa poitrine qui brillait, et au loin, très loin dans les ténèbres il pouvait voir celle de son amoureux scintiller, douce lueur dans son esprit.

Un cri, strident, à peine humain, brisa le silence de la nuit, réveillant en sursaut Thomas. Le jeune garçon ne bougea plus, la respiration forte, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, attendant de voir s'il avait rêvé. Son pouls résonnait dans ses oreilles, apeuré dans le noir. Le silence devenait oppressant, étouffant l'enfant. Il crispa ses doigts sur les draps en entendant un autre cri, plus grave cette fois, un bruit de meuble qui tombe et s'écrase sur le sol. Le verre d'une fenêtre qui éclate et un tumulte inexplicable qui semblait venir d'en dessous de sa chambre. Thomas se leva d'un bon, les sens en alerte, la main tremblante, il se passait quelque chose chez Newt. Un autre cri, un ordre, et comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il entendit un cri de Newt.

Thomas se précipita vers l'entrée de l'appartement, pensant trouver ses parents réveillés, alerté par les bruits, mais l'entrée était déserte et silencieuse. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa la clé, s'y prenant à plusieurs reprises pour la faire rentrer dans la serrure, essayant de calmer le tremblement incontrôlable qui commençait à s'emparer de son corps. Son esprit lui criait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler. Il devait protéger Newt, il avait dit qu'il protégerait Newt. Une fois la porte ouverte, tout s'amplifia, on distinguait la voix des soldats, celle d'Azriel et finalement, Thomas entendit distinctement ce que criait Newt.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! » entendit-il plusieurs fois, entrecoupé par un bruit de coup sec. Tous les bruits se mélangeaient, les coups, les cris, la voix de Newt, de Moriah, les battements du cœur de Thomas. Le brun descendit les premières marches des escaliers lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement de Newt s'ouvrir, les bruits et les paroles explosèrent dans la cage d'escalier.

Thomas allait se précipiter à l'étage, prêt à s'en prendre à n'importe qui osant faire du mal à son Newt, sur cette personne « précieuse », mais une main l'attrapa par le bras. Tirer en arrière, il se cogna contre son père qui le maintien fermement contre lui, posant une main sur sa bouche. Le brun se débâtit, voulant aider son ami, voulant crier à son père de faire quelque chose.

D'un coup, dans la faible lueur, entre les barreaux de la rampe, il le vit. Il était tenu par un homme vêtu en vert, soutenu par le torse, la tête ballante, ses cheveux blonds avaient tourné au rouge carmin par endroits. Newt releva faiblement la tête, ses yeux boursoufflée, rougis par les pleurs, gênées par le sang, son regard semblait se diriger vers Thomas. Mais rien ne lui permit de dire si son ami le voyait, et l'instant était déjà passé, Newt avait disparu, emporté par le soldat au bas des escaliers, et bientôt, le bâtiment redevient calme. C'était le silence qui s'établit après une catastrophe, celui anxieux qui vous fait regretter les explosions de bruits, celui qui vous torture sans merci, celui qui s'installe quand vous venez à mourir.

La vision de Thomas se troubla, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse ou cherche à les empêcher, son monde devient flou. Sa bouche tressauta, son nez se plissant, reniflant pendant que son petit corps était pris de tremblement incontrôlable. Quand son père enleva finalement sa main, après ce qui parut une éternité, Thomas cria, tapant comme il le pouvait Ernst qui le tentait fort contre lui, sa mère se tenant à leurs côtés, essayant de le calmer. Il hurla, se déchirant les cordes vocales en appelant Newt encore et encore. Puis il s'immobilisa, et tout redevenu silencieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : cette histoire est inventée mais se base sur fond historique (bien entendu), l'objectif n'est en aucun cas de minimiser l'Histoire et de la réduire à la trame de fond d'une fanfiction, bien au contraire. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans les musées, dans les livres et à vous renseigner sur la Shoah de manière générale, au-delà de ce qu'on vous apprend en classe : www.memorialdelashoah.org


End file.
